


Sing Happy Birthday To Someone You Love

by mymidsummersunshine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic, just a cold nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymidsummersunshine/pseuds/mymidsummersunshine
Summary: It’s Matt’s birthday and he’s sick. Anders comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Anders Bjork/Matt Grzelcyk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Sing Happy Birthday To Someone You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Because Matt is sick the day before his birthday and I feel bad. Written entirely on mobile and barely edited so I apologize in advance for any typos 
> 
> Title taken from Don’t Forget Me from Smash

When Matt wakes up on January 5, he almost wishes he hadn’t. What had started off as the sniffles a few days prior had now hit him full force. His head is pounding, he can’t breathe through his nose, and he feels like he can’t even move.

So when his phone vibrates from the table next to him, it takes him a few minutes to muster up the energy to roll over and grab it. The bright light hurts his head even more, so he lowers the brightness as low as it will go before attempting to read the notification. It’s a text from Anders.

❤️: happy birthday!! can’t wait to see u tonight <3

And Matt realizes, oh shit, it’s his birthday. Anders had reservations for the two of them at their favorite restaurant in Boston that night. He had been looking forward to it for weeks, and now here he was, unable to summon the strength to even sit up. There’s no way he should even think about going.

Well, he reasons, it’s only 9 am, and the reservations aren’t until 7 tonight. Maybe he’ll feel better by then. He decides to wait it out.

By noon, he had managed to make it from his bed to the couch, and drink a glass of water and eat a few crackers. By 3, he had an entire box worth of dirty tissues next to him, and had already cycled through every channel on the TV at least 3 times, and he still didn’t feel any better. That’s when the second set of texts from Anders comes in.

❤️: is it alright if I come over early?  
❤️: I hope so because I’m already on my way

Matt sighs. Of course Anders would want to come over early. He’s trying to decide the best way to prevent him from doing so when his doorbell rings.

Matt groans, sliding off the couch and slowly making his way over to the door. When he opens it, Anders is standing there, carrying his suit for dinner in a bag in one hand and a couple of presents (one suspiciously shaped like the mug Matt had asked for) in his other hand. Anders’ expression changes immediately upon seeing Matt wrapped up in his blanket, nose probably red from all the tissues, probably looking as much like death as he feels.

“Oh my god,” he says, “are you okay?”

Matt’s about to say he’s fine when a sneezing fit gives him away. Anders pushes his way through the door, setting down the suit and presents before wrapping an arm around Matt and guiding him back to the couch. He sets a pillow behind his head and wraps the blanket around him, then runs his fingers over his forehead. 

“You don’t feel warm,” he says, taking his fingers away. Matt whines at the loss of contact, so Anders quickly starts playing with his hair again. “Just a bad cold, probably.”

Matt makes a noise of acknowledgement, but doesn’t respond with words. 

“Have you eaten today? Drank any water?”

Matt nods, but Anders continues, “I’m going to get you some more, okay? Do you have any soup or anything?”

“Yeah, in the cabinet next to the fridge.”

Matt doesn’t want to let Anders go, and weakly reaches out for him in the kitchen. He watches as Anders gets out the canned chicken noodle soup and heats it up on the stove. He pauses briefly to come back with a glass of water, leaving a kiss on Matt’s forehead as he goes back to finish the soup.

He comes back with two bowls, and one of the presents he had brought earlier. “You can open this one now, but the rest you should open later,” he says.

Matt takes the rectangular present and unwraps it to find a complete DVD collection of Avatar: The Last Airbender. He looks back at Anders.

“Thank you so much,” he says genuinely. “This is my favorite show.”

Anders smiles. “I know. I figured we could have a marathon over the summer, but now I guess we can start watching now while we eat.” He stands up and sets up the DVD player, then joins Matt back on the couch once he’s hit Play.

They’re done with the soup by the end of the first episode, and by the time the Gaang reaches Omashu, Matt finds himself feeling especially sleepy, using Anders’ shoulder as a pillow. Thank god for tall boyfriends.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

Anders looks at him. “For what?”

“For ruining your plans.”

“Matt, are you kidding me right now?” When Matt doesn’t respond, he continues, “it’s not your fault you’re sick. Birthdays are special, I know, but we can go to a fancy dinner another night. Right now I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Mmm.”

“And if you really want, I can go get a birthday candle, but I don’t think I can put it in a bowl of soup or on a cracker.”

Matt laughs and snuggles further into his shoulder. “Don’t go,” he says. “Thank you for staying with me.”

Anders kisses the top of his head. “I won’t leave until you’re better,” he promises.

A few days later, when Matt finally can breathe again and he gets a text from Anders with a request for cold medicine, he just shakes his head and packs up his new DVD set to head over to return the favor.


End file.
